This study will determine toxicity and maximum tolerated dose of hydroxyurea given concurrently with standard BCNU in anaplastic gliomas and estimate response rate to this regimen. Separate dose-escalation cohorts are accrued for newly diagnosed tumors (pre-radiation) and recurrent tumors following radiotherapy.